Wishing Worlds
by WeirdtheNorn
Summary: Yugi has another run-in with Marik but this time he only wants to talk- until Yugi makes a wish and finds himself in quite a different world
1. Default Chapter

Wishing Worlds

Summary: Set during the battle-city storyline Yugi has another run-in with Marik but this time he only wants to talk- until Yugi makes a wish and finds himself in quite a different world.  Will he be able to find his own way home without Yami helping? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life" so please don't sue me- you'd only win a stack of blue post-it notes.

Ok I just want to make two little notes before I start.  One, this is my first fanfiction story that I managed to pull out of the chaos that is my mind so please don't kill me if you hate it.  And if you do want to kill me, there's a long wait list so I wouldn't waste my time if I were you.  Two, well about the story plot…

Yugi stares with wide amethyst eyes at his puzzle, bending his head to one side and shaking the golden pyramid in wonder It can grant more than one wish?

Marik smirking at the spiky-haired youth as he holds up his millennium rod smugly No fool, only my item has been given this awesome power to grant wishes!

WeirdtheNorn sighs at both of them Look, I'm sorry but neither of your millennium items can grant wishes ok?  Only Yugi's could for that first episode, one wish.  I just needed Marik to have this power for the story.  And I'm taking away the power now.

Yugi nods sadly

Marik cackles in amusement and aims millennium rod at author You'll never take my awesome power away, mortal!  I wish for a rock to fall from the sky and crush her!

Continues waving millennium rod as nothing happens

WeirdtheNorn sighs Ok on with the story!  Please review and tell me what you think after. 

Chapter 1

Yugi reached down to tug frantically at the metal bands around his ankles.  

"This isn't fair and you know it Marik.  You want my puzzle you have to fight me in a duel!" Yugi yelled at the current possessed goon of Marik.  The man stood smirking at little Yugi holding his puzzle just out of the boy's reach.

"I have no intention of taking your puzzle this time little Yugi.  You're free to have it back when you leave." Marik said.

"But then why did you bring me here?" Yugi asked thoroughly confused.

"To talk.  Your pathetic friends won't let me come near you." Marik scowled.

"Talk?  I don't want to talk to you Marik.  You're evil.  You hurt people and you don't even care.  Now let me go, this conversation is over." Yugi said reaching for his puzzle.

"Not so fast little Yugi," Marik said, pulling the puzzle above his head, "I haven't brought you here to brag or threaten.  I came here to help you."

"Help?" Yugi laughed.  "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I can see the terrible plight you've been placed in and I want to help." Marik stated.

"Terrible plight?  You're the only bad thing to happen to me." Yugi said.

The Marik drone shook his head sadly.  "You are such a naive youth little Yugi.  You don't even understand when you're being used."

"Enough of this nonsense Marik." Yugi declared.

"I feel sorry for you Yugi.  Your friends use you, your yami controls your body, and you don't know any better." Marik teased.

"My friends would do anything for me Marik." Yugi declared.  "And Yami only takes control when I let him."

"When you let him or when you ask him to.  You hide behind Yami in all your duels.  You're too scared to fight by yourself.  The first thing you asked for when you woke up was where's your better half.  Face it you're a scared little boy whose only claim is that he contains the spirit of a brave man.  Your friends are only friends with you to share in the glory of the Pharaoh.  No one cares about poor little Yugi." Marik sneered.

"You're lying.  Tea was my friend even before I met Yami." Yugi said.

"She found you cute.  However her fickle devotion now remains with your other half.  You're just a puny wimp that the others feel sorry for." Marik said.

"No I'm strong too.  I've fought my own duels." Yugi argued weakly.

"You stopped Yami from doing what he had to do to win.  Your weak heart is the only reason he hasn't stopped me yet.  For that reason I'm willing to help you." Marik declared.

"What, you're gonna take Yami off my hands?" Yugi asked bitterly.

"No fool.  My millieum rod grants wishes.  Like your puzzle.  If you ask I'll let you see what would happen if you weren't around." Marik said.

"You'll get rid of me?" Yugi asked in horror.

"I would never do that little Yugi.  I just want you to prove to me that you're right.  Show me that your friends need you more than anything.  Show me they won't celebrate your demise." Marik said.

"But I don't know." Yugi said dropping to his knees.

"Would you prefer I let you go back to your friends?  Let you go give up once again little Yugi?  I'm just trying to help." Marik said.

"I know." Yugi said, bowing his head, tears dripping down his face.  "Ok Marik do it.  I'll prove you wrong."

"My pleasure little Yugi." Marik said with a smirk as a yellow light surrounded the youth and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"I win." Marik laughed cruelly throwing the puzzle into the air.  The door to the warehouse then flung open and Yugi's friends ran in.  "You're too late fools.  The naive youth is already gone." Marik cackled.

Joey ran up to Marik's mind slave and tackled him to the ground while Tristan picked up the millieum puzzle and placed it back on the silent youth.  Tea removed the metal bands from his ankles and together with Mokuba laid him on the ground.

"Is he gonna be ok Tea?" Mokuba asked worriedly when Yugi didn't open his eyes.

"I don't know Mokuba." Tea said honestly.

"What have you done to him Marik?" Joey demanded angrily.

"I simply pointed out the truth.  The naïve fool actually believed you all cared for him.  I made him see reason.  Now he's living it out." Marik cackled, the disturbing sound echoing in the large empty room as everything else went silent, including Yugi's friends who were too shocked to respond.

Tbc… 


	2. Chapter 2

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life" so there!  Oh, I guess that's a bad thing, hum…

Ok I just want to thank Bilbo-sama for the review, here's the next chapter as you requested.

Marik wanders in waving his millennium rod, big sneer on his face and one hand behind his back Foolish mortal author!  You thought you could defeat me by taking away my awesome wishing powers!  Now return them, or face the terrifying consequences!

WeirdtheNorn rolls eyes What consequences?  And what do you have behind your back?

Marik gives evil cackle and whips out hand from behind back Behold!  My terrifying "Pebble of Doom!"

WeirdtheNorn stares at pebble for long time- blinks- continues to stare at motionless, ordinary pebble Who gave you that?

Marik shakes head and puts on mysterious look that looks a lot like a grimace I shall never reveal my source of power!

Yugi giggles from behind a bush

WeirdtheNorn sighs Ok, on with the story!  Enjoy, and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 2

Yugi woke up on the street.  Actually, to be precise, it was really an alley.  The one next to his grandpa's store.  Slowly, he picked himself up and headed for the store, deciding to deal with Marik after he dealt with Grandpa's wrath.  He got his first shock, however to notice that the store was closed.  The sign was down and the place all locked up.  Yugi had to climb through an open window to get in.  The shelves of the store were empty, full of dust and cobwebs.  It was quite clear the store had been closed for awhile.  "Grandpa?" he called, walking into the house.  He found the man sitting in front of the television, a beer in hand.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Who are you?  How did you get in here?" his gramps demanded.

"I'm Yugi, your only grandson." Yugi stuttered in fear.

"I have no grandson.  My only daughter died in a car crash eight years ago.  I've been alone since." Solomon said with a sob.

"But that can't be.  And what happened to the shop?" Yugi asked.

"I had a heart attack when this fool youngster Kaiba stole a card from me.  To pay hospital bills I had to shut down the shop, declare bankruptcy.  Now get out of here kid.  Leave a tired old man alone in his misery." Solomon yelled, flinging the empty can at Yugi.

"Grandpa I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Yugi sobbed as he ran out the door.  Obviously Marik had succeeded.  No one knew he existed.  He needed help from his friends if he was going to get back.  Especially from Joey and Tea.  He started for Tea's house but as he walked down an alley he soon found himself flung to the ground.  Looking up, he spied two faces he was happy to see.  "Joey, Tristan am I glad to see you two," Yugi said with a smile.

"Good to see you too pal.  Now give us your money." Joey said reaching down to grab Yugi by the neck.

"No, wait Joey.  We're friends.  I saved your life.  I helped your sister Serenity, please Joey." Yugi pleaded.  Joey dropped Yugi in surprise and stared down at him.

"How do you know my sister?" Joey demanded.

"I'm a friend of hers.  I have a brother in the same hospital and we visit all the time." Yugi lied, hating to do it to his best friend.

"So you're friends with my sis.  Hum, well then I guess you're a friend of mine as well.  Sorry about earlier.  Have to make a living, you know." Joey apologized with a shrug.

"It's ok.  I know you're a good guy regardless.  My name's Yugi." Yugi explained.

"Joey Wheeler and this is my pal Tristan.  But you know that." Joey said.

"Yeah, look do either of you know Tea Gardner or Ryou Bakura?  I'm trying to find them." Yugi said eagerly.

"Well you won't find Tea here.  She went to school for dance in America." Tristan spoke up.

"And Bakura, well take my advice and stay away from him.  That kid's creepy.  Look, if you need a place to stay you can come home with me." Joey offered.

"Thanks Joey but I have to go.  I'll look you up later." Yugi said, heading for Ryou's home.

---------------

The place looked the same as always.  Yugi knocked softly on the door, waiting for his long-time friend to answer.  'At least Tea is happy in here' he thought as the door opened.  "Hello Yugi," Bakura said when he opened the door.  Yugi stared at him in amazement.

"I thought no one knew me here." Yugi said.  Bakura laughed and brushed the hair away from his face.  The millennium eye was prominently displayed there.  "How did you get that?  What about Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"He gave it to me for a couple of favors." Bakura said with a smirk.  "And now you wonder if I can get you home.  Come inside and we'll talk about it."  Yugi hesitated from moving, knowing that the eye could not be used for good.

Bakura frowned at Yugi's reluctance.  "I said come inside," Bakura repeated harshly and Yugi, against his will, found himself responding.  He followed Bakura down a hallway and into a side room where a display had been built holding shiny, golden objects.  The millennium scales, necklace, rod, and key all sat in display cases.  A bright flash made the millennium ring appear under Bakura's shirt.  Bakura swung around to stare at Yugi, laughing manically.  "I don't know why you chose to come to me little Yugi but I will gladly take your millennium item from you now." Bakura said.

"No.  You can't." Yugi whispered.

"There's nothing you can do Yugi.  I will take your puzzle and give the rest of you to Pegasus.  He likes pure souls." Bakura said with a smirk.

"No Bakura you can't." Yugi cried but Bakura ignored him.  Yugi watched in horror as Bakura reached for his puzzle, frantic to do something but unable to move.  Then the door behind him burst open and he felt arms around him, grabbing him and carrying him out of the house.  He was dragged through several streets before being placed on a park bench. 

"I told you not to visit Bakura.  You could have been killed!" Joey yelled at him.

"Thank you for saving me Joey." Yugi said quietly.

"We're not done yet.  Bakura's gonna be after you.  You'll have to come back home with me.  He won't find you there." Joey said, reaching down to pick up Yugi again.

"No.  There's somewhere I have to go still.  I have to see Kaiba.  Seto Kaiba.  He's the only one who can help me now." Yugi said, crossing his arms.

"Seto Kaiba?  Are you insane?  There's no way that jerk would be willing to see you, much less give you any help." Joey said.

"I don't care.  I'm going." Yugi said stubbornly.

"Then I'm coming with." Joey announced.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: I know this might completely shock you but I don't actually own either Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life."  I apologize for the horrific shock this news might have caused you.

Ok I want to thank Jenna Casey for the review, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Yugi stares silently at the ground while trying to hide a yawn I understand.

WeirdtheNorn smiles Good.  So now we've learned the 100 reasons why not to encourage Marik's delusions.  I guess it's time to start the chapter- turns around to stare at Marik what are you doing?

Marik looks up from small pile of pebbles on the ground to smirk at them I'm assembling my army of stone, foolish mortal.  Once I have enough, I will train them to help me take over the world!

Yugi giggles

WeirdtheNorn looks around for a wall to hit her head on I'll explain this slowly Marik, so please concentrate.  Pebbles are not alive.  They can't do anything you command them to do.  If you want minions, start looking for something with a pulse.

Marik pouts at pebbles But they had so much promise- they didn't eat anything, or talk back, and they were good at crushing things! turns to look at Yugi still giggling and smiles Yugi, how would you like to become a minion?  I'll give you sugar.

Yugi amethyst eyes lit up Sugar?

WeirdtheNorn quietly slinks away from the chaos Hope everyone likes this next chapter, tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 3

Yugi stared up at the Kaiba Corporation building.  It seemed bigger than before.  "Kaiba's the owner, right?" Yugi asked as they walked in.

"Oh yeah, ever since he ran out his stepfather." Joey said.

"What about Mokuba?  How's he?" Yugi asked.

"Mokuba?  Oh you mean Kaiba's brother.  He vanished a couple years ago." Joey explained.

"And Kaiba kept working?  That's odd." Yugi wondered.  They were forced to stop as they ran into Seto's secretary.

"Run along kids, Mr. Kaiba is very busy," the woman sneered.

"Oh I think he'll want to talk to me.  I want to talk to Kaiba about Mokuba and the blue eyes white dragon card he stole from Solomon Motou.  Tell him that please." Yugi ordered.  The woman glared at him but called Kaiba.  After a moment she gestured at the door.  Yugi swallowed nervously and walked into Kaiba's office.  He had never been there before and it was truly a scary sight.  Especially Seto Kaiba sitting in a large chair, glaring at Joey and him.

"What do you know about my brother?" he demanded.

"I know you'll do anything for him." Yugi said honestly.  "I know that he is the only thing you care for in this world.  And I know Pegasus stole him from you."  Seto stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"You're wrong Yugi.  There's something I care about more than Mokuba and that is my company.  I put everything I had into it and I was not willing to let Pegasus take it away." Kaiba said.

"So you let him keep Mokuba?  For a company?" Yugi asked in shock.  "How could you Kaiba, he looked up to you.  You were a team."

"And we'll be one again.  But I couldn't give up everything.  How would we live after?  It's foolish to give up everything for your heart.  Now I can have both.  And I have you to thank." Seto said with a smirk.

"Wait, what do you mean thank him?" Joey asked.

"Wait, how did you know my name Kaiba?  What's going on?" Yugi asked but Seto just smiled at them.

"I don't like this Yug, let's get out of here." Joey said, pulling on Yugi's arm.  Then he let go and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Joey?  Joey wake up!" Yugi cried, kneeling besides his only friend in this world, desperate to wake him up.

"It's no use Yugi, he's no longer aware of anything." Bakura taunted from behind him.

"Bakura, you can't do this!  We're friends- all of us!" Yugi cried, trying desperately to wake up his friend.

"But that's a lie- isn't it little Yugi?  You hate me and only like my hikari.  You've always barely tolerated Kaiba and as far as Pegasus goes-" Bakura said, grabbing Yugi from behind him and dragging him towards Kaiba.

"So maybe I don't like you.  You're evil and Pegasus did horrible things.  But don't do this.  Please, don't you owe anything to Yami?" Yugi pleaded, struggling against Bakura's grip on his waist.

"The Pharaoh?  I owe nothing to that idiot who sentenced me to a fate worse than death.  My alliance lies with Pegasus." Bakura said.

"A wise decision." Pegasus said, stepping into the room with a bodyguard carrying Mokuba.  His eyes lit up when he spotted Yugi and he motioned for the guard to release the boy.  Once free, Mokuba raced to his brother's arms.

"Seto I've missed you." Mokuba cried.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Moki.  I promise never to let anything happen to you again." Seto swore to the boy.  Then he glared at Pegasus.  "Our business is concluded now.  If you try to harm my brother or touch my company again you won't live to regret it, got it?"  When Pegasus nodded with a smirk, he turned then to the struggling Yugi.  "I'm sorry I had to do this.  But my brother comes first.  And I'm sorry I hurt that old guy when I took his card.  I'll make it up to him, I promise.  And I'll take care of your friend." Seto said, concern filling his normally cold voice.

"Aww, actual kindness.  Better late than never Kaiba." Bakura taunted as he pulled Yugi's puzzle from his neck.  "At last, I finally have all seven millennium items.  The ultimate power is mine."

"No, Yami." Yugi cried, tears dripping down his face.

"Wait Bakura, we had a deal.  I expect you to honor it." Pegasus said.

"Of course.  The kid's all yours." Bakura said with a smile, releasing his grip on Yugi just so the guard could snatch him up in a tighter hold.  "And Yugi, just so you know the first time Ryou put on the ring was the day I send him to the shadow realm.  I don't know why you wished yourself here but I hope you enjoy this existence."

"Hmm, Yugi Motou?  The boy's heart is definitely pure.  He will make a fine addition to my collection." Pegasus declared, grabbing Yugi's chin and staring closely at the boy.

"Big brother?  What's going on?  Is Pegasus stealing that boy?" Mokuba asked.

"It's none of our concern Mokuba." Seto said.

"Let me go!  I don't belong here.  This isn't my world.  Marik tricked me!" Yugi shouted, fighting against the guard, Kemo.

"Marik?  I banished that dolt to the shadow realm years ago." Bakura said surprised.

"I'm talking about the Marik in my time.  We made a deal- he lost.  I want to go home now.  My friends do care about me Marik.  You hear me?" Yugi yelled.

"I don't know anything about Marik but I'll take you home Yugi-boy.  Kemo let's go." Pegasus ordered.

"No!  I can't go!  Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura help me!  Marik get me out of here!" Yugi shouted, struggling harder.  Bakura just smirked at him and Kaiba turned away with Mokuba, ignoring him.

"Kemo do shut him up." Pegasus commanded as he turned to go.

"No," Yugi whimpered as the man covered his mouth and nose with his large hand.  Oxygen left him quickly and although he struggled, nothing he could do prevented his vision from blurring and the world from fading to black.  'This wasn't part of the deal,' he thought with his last breath.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: Let's see what should I put here?  Humm, how about I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life?"  Course I could always write an AU where I do own them but I think that would only please myself.

Thank you Jenna Casey for the review again and don't be scared about Yugi with Pegasus- he's a lot tougher than you think.

Yugi stares intently at ceiling without blinking One thousand, three hundred and fifty six, one thousand, three hundred and fifty seven, one thousand, three hundred and fifty eight-

WeirdtheNorn stares at Yugi staring at ceiling What are you doing?

Yugi continues to stare at ceiling Counting dots in the ceiling.

WeirdtheNorn resists temptation to walk away Are you that bored?

Yugi pulls out a chocolate bar while still staring at the ceiling No, of course not.  Marik told me if I wanted to be a minion I had to get rid of my youthful enthusiasm cause it would embarrass his army of stone.  So I decided to do something so boring it would put me to sleep.

WeirdtheNorn pointing out the obvious It doesn't appear to be working- you're still awake.

Yugi takes bite of chocolate bar and finally looks turns to look at author Well, duh.  You think I actually want to join Marik's army?  I'm only in it for the chocolate.

WeirdtheNorn confused Well then why are you counting dots in the ceiling?

Yugi smiles Cause it's so much fun!

WeirdtheNorn still confused, but losing ability to care Ok, moving on.  Here's the next chapter of the story, I ended up rewriting this chapter several times and I hope everyone likes what I finally decided on.  Enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 4

Seto Kaiba was frustrated.  He had spent his entire life organizing everything perfectly.  While the rest of the world went into chaos, he managed to follow his carefully engineered plans and succeed.  And he always came out on top.  That was a given, right up there with his promise to feel no emotions, and to never depend on anyone for anything.  And now that was all gone.  The chaos had come in his office door and refused to leave.  In fact, at the moment it was sitting on his couch with his brother, showing him a picture of his sister.  "Her name's Serenity and she's the sweetest girl you have ever met." Chaos, otherwise know as Joey Wheeler boasted.  Seto unconsciously leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the picture, and was surprised to see what looked like a really old picture of a girl about Mokuba's age.  "Why is the picture so old, mutt?" Kaiba asked, automatically settling into his old system of insults to keep distance.

Joey bristled at the insult and scowled at Kaiba.  "The name's Joey Wheeler, money bags.  And for your information I haven't seen my sister for about six years since our parents separated.  She went with my mother while I stayed here with my father.  But unlike you who would give your sibling up for cash, I'd give anything to see her again."

"That's not true Joey," Mokuba cried out.

Kaiba snorted.  "My brother is right, puppy.  I don't expect you to understand something as complex as obligations but a man of my stature has more than your weekly chores of washing the dishes or taking out the trash.  In fact, one of those obligations is the whole reason you're sitting on that couch and not being thrown to the curb like the dog you are."

Joey jumped up to his feet and started for Seto with his fists swinging in the air already.  "How dare you rich boy!  You think you're the only one with problems?  I live with an abusive father who I'm embarrassed to show to my friends.  I have to steal money for food, and my sister is about to lose her eyesight because no one in my family can afford to pay for the operation she needs!  But no, tell me more about these stupid obligations of yours.  Let me guess, you have to get up early each morning to decide which trench coat best suits your scowl for the day.  Well tell your obligations to my fists!"  As Joey swung his right fist straight towards Seto's chin, the door to the office burst open and Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand without even looking.

"Who the hell is trying to walk into my office without asking?" Seto demanded as he slowly crushed Joey's trapped hand.  A long-legged blond in a white miniskirt and red halter-top glided slowly into the room, an amused smirk on her face.  She smiled and waved at Mokuba before turning her attention to Kaiba and his guest.  "It's nice to see you making friends Mr. Kaiba." Mai said with a laugh.  Kaiba growled at her and released Joey's fist.  As the blond immediately clutched his now swollen hand to his chest, he drooled over the blond bombshell in the skirt.

"Was there a reason you came to annoy me Miss Valentine or were you just trying to get yourself fired?" Seto demanded of the only employee apart from his brother that he had yet to control.

"Of course there was a reason Mr. Kaiba.  I'm not your secretary for nothing.  I came in because Ami from accounting said there was this really hot guy in here and I see she was right.  Oh and that man you asked me to call, Solomon Motou is here.  But I don't think you want to see him." Mai declared with a wink at Joey.

"I don't care about your opinion Mai and I certainly don't care what the mutt here looks like.  Send in Motou now, I want to get all this caring and concern matters done as soon as possible." Seto ordered.

"As you wish boss.  Oh and blondie?  I'll leave my number on my desk so you can call me." Mai was gone with another wink and a smile, a hint of flowery perfume the only reminder she had been there.

"Wow, she's something." Joey muttered, still staring at where she had been standing.

"She's a great duelist as well Joey.  Not as good as Seto, but she can easily kick my butt." Mokuba spoke up.

Seto snorted.  "She can only do that because you don't have powerful enough cards in your deck Mokuba.  And puppy, stop drooling.  I don't want to have to clean up the floor."

---------------------

Solomon Motou stumbled into Seto's office, clearly wasted.  His breath and clothing reeked of alcohol, and it was quite clear he had neither bathed nor slept in a couple days.  He had black bags around his eyes and his normally spiked gray hair was limp and tangled.  He lifted dazed amethyst eyes up to Kaiba and sneered at the boy.  "You think you've beaten me Seto Kaiba?  I'm not scared of you.  I can beat you even without my blue eyes white dragon card.  And it's only a matter of time before my store opens again."

Kaiba stared at the old man, for once without degrading thoughts.  Pity was the only thing that came to his mind, pity for what he had turned proud shop-owner into, and pity for the grandson who looked so much like the old man and to who he owed so much.  "I didn't ask you here to play a game of Duel Monsters old man.  I promised your grandson a favor and now I'm making up for it.  So how much do you want?  You too mutt- name your price." Seto walked around his desk and picked up a checkbook.  Then he frowned when no one answered him.

"I don't have a grandson Kaiba.  And I certainly don't want anything from you." Solomon declared.

"Of course you have a grandson Mr. Motou.  In fact Yugi said he had a brother too.  But you are right not to take money from rich boy here.  Do you think throwing money at us will let us forget you gave away our friend to a psychopath?" Joey demanded.

"I had no choice, mutt.  And you're the one moaning about money issues.  If you'd rather have a job or a car or dog I don't care but pick something.  I don't want to owe you anything." Seto instructed.

"Fine.  You want to remove the debt Kaiba?  Bring me Yugi Motou, alive, healthy, and happy.  Add in Mai's phone number and I'll stop calling you rich boy." Joey said.

"Big brother, Joey is right.  We need to save Yugi.  What Pegasus did to me was awful.  I would never wish it on anyone." Mokuba said with a shudder. 

"Yugi Motou doesn't exist." Solomon broke in, waving a photo from his wallet in the air.  "This is my only daughter.  She died in a car crash eight years ago with her husband.  They never had any children.  That boy Yugi you speak of I met for the first time this afternoon."

"How do you explain the fact that he looks just like you old man?" Seto asked.

Solomon shook his head.  "I can't explain.  And I must admit that I wish for nothing more than that boy to be Yugi Motou.  Things have been so lonely since my daughter died.  That boy, there was just something about him, something special."

"I know what you mean Mr. Motou.  When Yugi said we were friends, well I believed him.  Now I don't care what his name is, and I don't care if no one helps me.  But I'm getting him back." Joey announced.

"I'll come with you Joey." Mokuba said.

"No you won't Mokuba.  You'll stay here with Mr. Motou.  I'll go with the mutt and bring back the mysterious Yugi.  And then everyone will leave us alone." Seto said, glaring at the blond and old man.

"I didn't ask you to come along Kaiba." Joey argued.

"Well too bad puppy cause I'm coming anyways." Kaiba shot back.

"Boys, stop that!  How do you expect to rescue anyone by arguing?" Mai asked from the doorway.

"What do you want now Mai?" Seto asked with a sigh.

"Nothing Mr. Kaiba.  I've simply come to offer my services on this rescue mission." Mai volunteered.

"You're going to go on a rescue mission in a miniskirt?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"You'd be surprised how handy this skirt might be." Mai answered mysteriously.  Joey and Solomon just stared at Mai while Kaiba snorted and gave a nod.

"Alright, you can come." Seto agreed.

"Now wait a minute rich boy, this is my mission-" Joey started before someone raced into the room.

"Joey are you ok?  I couldn't figure out where you and Yugi went and then someone mentioned seeing you at Kaiba Corp. and so I came here and who's the blond?" Tristan asked all in one breath.  Mai smiled at him and Joey slapped him on the back.

"Slow down buddy, I'll explain everything.  But for now the important thing is we have to go rescue Yugi from Pegasus."

"The inventor of Duel Monsters?" Tristan asked.  Joey nodded and pulled Tristan off to a corner to talk privately.  Mai smiled at Seto and picked up her cell phone to order supplies for their mission.  Solomon sat down with Mokuba to debate Duel Monster strategies.  And Seto found himself standing in the middle of his office, wondering exactly how he let the chaos take control of his life.  And why deep inside of him, a part of him was enjoying this.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed by now I don't actually own Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life."  If you already guessed this, then your prize is a new chapter of my story.  I'm sorry to say there are no refunds if you don't like your prize.

Onto reviews- Thank you Bilbo-sama for the review, sorry about the cliff-hanger ending, did I update fast enough for a cookie?  You can have some of Yugi's chocolate from Marik.  points to enormously large pile of chocolate bars He seems to have disappeared for awhile.  Thanks Jenna Casey for another review, I'm glad I settled your fears about Yugi but now maybe you should start worrying again, he seems in a darker mood today.  And Pegasus in a crazier one, hum, oh well you can have some chocolate too throws chocolate bars in the air Chocolate for everyone! 

Ok I feel I should say that this chapter might not be what people are expecting.  There is no Yugi torture in this chapter except for bad jokes and angst.  Let me point out that here begins Angst Country.  The action will probably be back next chapter.  Duh, what am I saying- of course the action will be back next chapter, the Fearsome Foursome (Mai, Tristan, Joey, and Seto) need to show off how well they work as a team.  Or how horrible, either one works for me…

Marik smirks as he views his new army of stone Foolish mortals of the world beware!  I am now ready to unleash my terrifying army of obedient slaves on the unsuspecting population.

WeirdtheNorn looks around for Yugi Hey!  Crazy ruler guy!  Where's your living minion?

Marik scowls That disappointment is no longer any slave of mine.  He passed out from all the sugar.  I have returned to my true servants who are too enlightened to eat chocolate.

WeirdtheNorn smirks You mean they're too stupid to know how to eat.  I forget Marik- why exactly were you assembling this army for?

Marik confused Um, to take over the world?

WeirdtheNorn shakes head You did that last week.

Marik more confused Was I successful?

WeirdtheNorn snorts Do you really think you'd be talking to pebbles if you were?

Marik still confused Is this some kind of trick question?  Is it multiple choice?  I think I'm going to have to write this down and think about it.  I'll get back to you later mortal.  wanders off aimlessly

WeirdtheNorn sighs Ok now that I've stumped the new world leader for awhile, onto the next chapter.  Enjoy reading and tell me what you think.

Chapter 5

Yugi groaned as he came back to consciousness.  His head was pounding and he couldn't seem to remember anything.  What exactly had Joey talked him into doing last night that made him feel so awful?  He slowly opened his eyes only to immediate close them again.  This wasn't Joey's fault.  That honor lied with the man sitting in an armchair across from him with a twisted smile on his face.  "Pegasus," Yugi whispered, realizing he was still trapped in his nightmare.

"You're upset aren't you?  I can tell you're upset." Pegasus insisted in a tone almost bordering on concern.  Yugi opened his eyes in surprise, and sat up when he realized that Pegasus looked worried.

"Oh course I'm upset.  You kidnapped me!  What am I supposed to feel- happy?" Yugi burst out.  Pegasus nodded in understanding.

"I must apologize Yugi-boy.  Here I go to all the work of kidnapping you and I put you in a guest room.  You were expecting a dungeon weren't you?  I'm a horrible host." Pegasus declared.  Yugi stared at Pegasus in shock, not sure what to make of him.  It was true he was lying on a bed in a room similar to the one he had been given in Duelist Kingdom finals, but what did that matter to Pegasus?

"Does this mean you're letting me go?" Yugi asked hopefully.  Pegasus laughed.

"You certainly are amusing Yugi-boy.  Tell me, do you duel?  My last guest did nothing but threaten me and brag about his brother.  I do hope you will provide more entertaining." Pegasus said.  Yugi shook his head and stood up.  Pegasus watched carefully, but did nothing to stop him.

"I'm not going to duel you Pegasus.  I'm not going to become some new form of entertainment for you.  You have no right to do this to me.  I'm sorry about your wife dying but this is wrong.  You can't tear people away from their families, their homes.  Having money doesn't give you the right to mess in other's lives.  I'm not going to just stand here and let you do this." Yugi shouted.  Pegasus watched him silently, his usual cheerful expression fading as his wife was mentioned, replaced with a frown as Yugi continued his berate. 

"That's enough Yugi." Pegasus said quietly, holding out a hand.  Yugi ignored him but instead raced for the door, wrenching it open and falling into the arms of a very surprised Duke Devlin. 

"Duke?  What are you doing here?  Did you come with Joey and Tristan?  Are you here to save me?" Yugi asked, amethyst eyes sparkling with hope.  Hope was quickly squashed however when Duke simply stared at him with a puzzled smile on his face.

"Do I know you?" the dice boy asked politely.  Yugi sighed and extracted himself from the alternate version of his friend.  He shook his head sadly, this boy was not the same one he had left behind.  None of his friends were.  He had been fooling himself that they were the same, wanting so badly to see his friends in these strangers.  He was so deep in his misery that Yugi never saw Pegasus walk up behind him.  He hardly noticed when the duel monsters creator put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Duke.

"Hello Duke.  This is Yugi Motou.  He's going to be a guest of mine for awhile.  But right now he's not feeling well, so if you'll excuse us?" Pegasus asked, pulling Yugi back into the room.  Yugi went without a word.  When he was sitting back on the bed he looked up at Pegasus.  "Are you producing his game of dungeon dice monsters together?"

Pegasus nodded with a smile.  "His game was quite popular and the way he handled the business spoke volumes about him.  I recently signed papers with him to make him my business partner.  Maybe someday I'll let him take over Industrial Illusions."

"And me?  Where will I be?"  Yugi asked softly.  Pegasus turned to look at the closed door and then back at the spiky-haired youth. 

"You are a mystery Yugi Motou.  You know things you shouldn't and you say things that no one else would.  For now, I think right here is the best place for you." Pegasus declared, standing up.  "Until I get back my dungeon, of course.  Then we can do this the proper way again."

-----------------------

Bakura was quite comfortable in the dark.  The damp, dark, torch lit corridors of Pegasus's dungeon suited him well.  They suited him even better knowing exactly how mad he was making Pegasus by taking over his dungeon.  And best of all, it kept him close to Yugi Motou.  That boy was key to gaining the ultimate power of the millennium items.  It was more than just having all those magical items.  There was something else needed, and Bakura would bet anything that Yugi figured into that equation.  But he had already given that piece away, and he feared what Pegasus might do if he demanded Yugi back.  Would he take his millennium eye back?  Would he insist on having the power Bakura himself coveted?  There was no way Bakura was going to allow that to happen.  So that left only one option.  Yugi would have to be taken back.  But without Pegasus's knowledge.  Bakura would have to rely on his old skills as a tomb raider and thief.  And when in doubt, it wouldn't hurt to add in the assistance of some magical golden objects…

-----------------------

It was a tight fit under all the supplies.  Mokuba Kaiba squirmed uncomfortably as he lay under a large supply of weapons, tools, and anything else Mai Valentine had declared necessary for a proper rescue mission.  He knew that moving around was wrong, and that a real spy would remain perfectly still.  But he just couldn't help it.  He was hot, hungry, and his big brother's arguing with Joey was really annoying.  If he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he snuck on board the helicopter, he would have stopped that argument long ago.  Mentally, Mokuba told himself to renew his project "Get Big Brother a Life." 

He had always admired his brother so much the way he had managed to find them a home, even after their parents died and they were sent to the orphanage.  But somewhere along the line, Seto had gotten swept up in the lust for power.  His brother had focused on the company, and he had lost the older brother who would do anything to see him smile.  When Pegasus had taken him, he had almost lost hope in Seto.  All those months of waiting had nearly confirmed his terrifying beliefs that a corporation had taken his place.  And then Yugi Motou had come.  That was the first time in years that Seto had called him "Moki."  Yugi brought back hope, and more than that he brought friends, and the possibility of the kind of life that Mokuba had always dreamed for his big brother.  Now that this hope was in front of his face, he was not going to let Pegasus take it from him.  And he certainly wasn't going to put all his trust in Joey, Seto, Mai, and Tristan.  His big brother knew nothing about saving people, only destroying them.  And Joey and Tristan couldn't seem to take their eyes off Seto's secretary.  In fact, Mokuba believed that Mai probably was the most responsible of the fearsome quartet.  And yet how much hope could one put in a girl who thought black nail polish was an essential item in a rescue mission?  No, when he came down to it, Mokuba would be the one needed to save Yugi.  'Please let me be strong enough, like my big brother,' Mokuba silently wished, holding on to his duel card locket and the happy memories from a better time. 

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life."  I'll add these to my list of things I want and can never have. 

Yugi giggling as he stares at something on the ground Oh Marik!

Marik scowls as he walks in carrying a "How to Control the World in 5 Easy Steps" book What is it midget?

Yugi continues to giggle but steps back Look at what your stone army has done.

Marik glances down at pebbles and reads sign What exactly is a "strike"?

Yugi laughing now It means your army is not going to do what you say anymore until you pay them more money.

Marik confused What would they do with money?

Yugi also confused How did they make that sign?

Yami and Malik giggle from behind bushes

Marik thinking too hard, smoke shoots out of his ears Maybe I have allowed my army too much freedom.  It is my fault they have fallen into the darkness of greed and desire.  I am a bad ruler.  bursts into tears and runs off crying

Yugi sighs Ok now I feel bad.

Yami nods head As do I.

Malik giggles I don't.

WeirdtheNorn sighs Poor crazy ruler guy.  Ok I have to go comfort Marik and yell at the others.  Enjoy the next chapter tell me what you afterwards.  Oh and I'm sorry about the two evil cliffhangers I leave you with.

Chapter 6

The corridor was empty up ahead.  This wasn't that strange in Pegasus's castle because as much security as the man had, his castle was just too big to properly defend.  However, Duke still breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no one stood in his way.  Today had been a very unsettling day and he had an idea that it wasn't over quite yet.  When he had crashed into that boy earlier, Yugi Motou, he knew that trouble was coming.  Duke had always admired Pegasus as a mentor.  The man had created a game which inspired his own, and then helped him market his own game to the world.  He taught him things about the business world that he desperately needed to know.  He had almost been like a father to him. 

And yet, Duke knew Pegasus kept a secret.

A dark secret, that horrified him when he found out.  It all came to him in bits and pieces.  One day he stumbled onto a diary that Pegasus had been keeping, then he caught a glimpse of a bizarre art gallery in a tower room, and then last year when he got horribly lost he found himself in the dungeon.  There he met Mokuba Kaiba and had quite the chat.  His heart had gone out to the young Kaiba, and a large part of him wanted nothing more than to unlock the cell and sneak the boy back to his brother.  But he couldn't.  There was no way of unlocking the cell without Pegasus knowing or getting off the island without security catching them.  And truth be told, part of him had wanted to do nothing because he liked Pegasus and he didn't want the man to lose confidence in him.  So he ignored his guilt and told himself it wasn't his problem.  And now he had met Yugi.  The boy had looked so lost, so utter alone that his heart went out to him.  And even more than that, there had been a moment when Yugi had glanced at him and his whole face had lit up, like Duke was a friend, someone he trusted and cared for.  Duke had never had that chance before.  Girls had always flocked around him, for his money or looks.  No one had ever believed in him as a friend.  So Duke was going to give in to his guilt.  For the boy who he had let rot in the dungeons and for the one about to lose his soul. 

The dice boy came to a halt in front of a large wooden door and tried the doorknob.  Locked.  He let out a sigh and mentally kicked himself.  Of course the door would be locked, idiot.  Pulling a hairpin out of his braids, Duke attempted to pull off a move he only saw in movies previously.  When the door clicked open, he smirked to himself.  'Duke Devlin pulls off another miracle.'  Pushing the door open quietly, he glanced inside at the room's only occupant.  "Come on Motou, it's time for me to save the day, hurry up so we can get out of here."  Yugi spun around to stare at him in shock.

"Duke?" Yugi asked in surprise, not entirely sure which reality's Devlin he was seeing.

"Look kid, you don't want to stay here.  Pegasus has this way of using pure souls to communicate with the dead.  Plus you're ruining my rescue." Duke pointed out, flicking one of his braids over his shoulder, trying not to look nervous.

"But what about Pegasus?  Won't he come after you if you help me?  You don't even know me."  Yugi protested, realizing exactly which Duke he was talking to, and not willing to let this one mess up his life for someone he didn't even know.

"Don't worry about it Yugi.  Let the Dukester worry about Pegasus.  And about not knowing you I don't have to.  I know you're a good kid, and I can't let Pegasus hurt you.  So come on, please." Duke pleaded, temporarily dropping his self-confident façade.  Yugi stared hard at him a moment before smiling and nodding. 

"This might sound completely bizarre Duke but I know you in another reality.  And in both worlds, you're a good person." Yugi declared, running to the door.  Duke scratched his head at the strange compliment.

"Uh, thanks I think."  They both left the room and ran down the hallway, trying to keep as silent as possible.  Corridors faded together as the castle twisted and turned in all directions.  Yugi lost any track of where they were going, but he trusted Duke, and that was enough for him.  Finally Duke turned to look at him and smiled, as they turned right down a long hallway.  "There's a hidden door down here that leads to a secret path heading outside the castle.  We're almost out." he said triumphantly.   Yugi smiled back at him.  Things were beginning to go well for once.  They turned down another hallway to the left this time and then Duke stopped in his tracks.  Yugi slammed into him and the two nearly collapsed in a heap. 

"Why'd you stop?" Yugi asked Duke but the dice boy was busy staring straight ahead, terror filling his face.  Yugi looked up and found his breath was missing.

"Going for a midnight stroll boys?  You should be more careful next time.  You never know what you might run into in this castle." Pegasus chuckled, his one eye sparkling with insanity.

-----------------------

Mai Valentine smirked as she adjusted her white mini-skirt a little higher up her legs.  Her boss, Kaiba, merely frowned at her but the other two boys, Joey and Tristan, gazed in undisguised appreciation.  "When we get through with this Mai, is there any chance you'd like to go to dinner with-" Joey asked hesitantly.

"Oh stop your begging puppy.  Mai is more than willing to go out with you but first let's do what we came out here to do please, so I can go home and forget I ever associated with anyone here." Seto broke in with a purposeful glare at Mai.  Joey's face lit up at the strange acceptance of his offer, and Mai laughed at his face.

"Alright Mr. Kaiba prepare for a show like you've never seen before." Mai announced, and with one final wink at Joey she spun around and sauntered off, swaying her hips from side to side as she walked. 

"Where did you find her Kaiba?" Tristan asked as Joey drooled over Mai's backside.  Seto shook his head.

"I can't answer that Taylor.  If Mai wants you to know she'll tell you.  Now shut up, so Mai can get us in." Kaiba commanded.  Everyone did as he ordered and watched as the blond approached the side door they had found, guarded by a single guard.  The man tensed as Mai approached, holding out his gun to warn her to stay at a distance.  Mai looked at the gun for a moment, then returned her gaze to the solider, putting her most seductive smile on her face.  The guard finally noticed that this new threat was female and in a halter-top and relaxed the grip on his weapon.  "What are you doing here sweetie?" the guard asked.

Mai smiled and stepped forward a couple of steps, letting the tip of the gun come up to her chest.  "I've come to visit Maximillion Pegasus as he requested, but I seem to have forgotten the invitation he sent me in all the excitement.  Is there any chance you could just let me in?  I promise to be on my best behavior." Mai reached out and touched the top of the man's gun, gently easing it lower, towards their feet.  The guard didn't seem to notice as it gave him a better view of Mai.  "Uh, I'm sorry miss but I have to check with security first before I can let you in." the guard apologized.  Inwardly Mai swore, the gig was now up.  But she knew she had to keep trying. 

"Well I don't have to go in right away.  How about you and I take a little walk around this island.  I'd love to see all the sights." Mai purred.  The man swallowed as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  Then he shook his head.

"Sorry miss but I have to remain here and watch the door.  Maybe later when I end my shift you and I could-" the guard started before letting out a grunt and falling to the ground, unconscious.  Joey stood behind the fallen guard, tree branch still held in his hands.

"The nerve of that guy, thinking he could take advantage of you like that, a classy lady and all.  Are you alright Mai?" Joey asked, dropping the branch.  Mai smiled at Joey and reached over to kiss his check.

"My hero."

"Are you two quite done?  Mai that was not your best effort.  We need to hurry now or else Pegasus will know we're here." Seto spoke up from behind them, Tristan right besides them.  The four quickly ran into the castle, ignoring the opulent splendor of Pegasus's home, so they could quickly find what they came there for.  After three corridors and a stairwell, they ran into their second guard but a quick punch to his chin by Kaiba and the man joined his partner in slumberland.  Seto had hacked into Pegasus's security system earlier and was well aware of the area where Yugi might be kept.  After a series of hallways, stairwells, empty rooms, and fallen guards, the four made their way into the proper room of their damsel in distress.  And found a problem.

"It's empty." Tristan said in shock.

Seto snorted at this comment.  "Thank you for stating the obvious, idiot.  The question is why the room is empty.  Either Pegasus decided to have a little chat with Motou or decided he wasn't worth keeping around."  The other three of the quartet looked grave at this news.

"You think Pegasus would actually kill Yugi?" Joey asked in shock.

"Well he wasn't taking him here for tea Wheeler." Kaiba declared.  Mai shook her head.

"No way Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Motou must still be alive.  He just went somewhere, maybe he escaped." Mai offered hopefully.

"Wherever he went we can't stay here anymore, let's go look for him." Tristan suggested.  Everyone nodded in agreement and turned to the door.  However there was a problem standing in front of it. 

"Well, well, well.  It looks like Yugi Motou has more loyal friends than he thought.  Of course your rescue mission will be useless because he's going with me.  Now Priest, let's see how you like having your own millennium item used on you." Bakura said, waving the golden rod in the air as he stepped into the room.

Tbc…   


	7. Chapter 7

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters. Don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life." If I did, the world as we know it might cease to exist.

Ok I want to start off by apologizing to everyone for making you wait so long for this chapter. I'm sorry but I've been really busy with work this week and then I was thinking up new story ideas, but now I'm back. I think. Um, most of me is back.

I also want to thank Jenna Casey for the review, don't worry I predict happy endings for most of the characters and Yugi's too cute to let Pegasus destroy. Although, I wouldn't want to stop Pegasus from doing whatever makes him happy…

WeirdtheNorn smiles brightly and hands out apples Ok everyone, what have we learned?

Yugi takes a big bite out of an apple I've learned that too much candy is bad for me.

Marik scowls at his own apple I've learned that pebbles demand too many breaks to be good slaves.

Yugi giggles at Marik I've learned that Marik is crazy.

Marik contemplates throwing apple at Yugi I've learned that Yugi snores in his sleep.

Yugi frowns at Marik I've learned that Marik reads how-to books for all his world conquest schemes.

Marik glares at Yugi I've learned that Yugi must be destroyed in order for my world conquest schemes to succeed.

Yugi snorts I've learned that Marik is delusional by thinking he could actually defeat me.

WeirdtheNorn very nervous Ok guys, that's good enough. Guys? both continue to ignore author in their rants Hum, well I've learned that this little lesson was a complete waste of time. So onto the action! Enjoy reading the chapter and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7

Yugi gasped at the sight of Pegasus and took a step back, trying to scrunch down and disappear behind Duke. The dice boy was nervous as well, but tried not to show it as he smiled nervously at his mentor and twirled a braid around his finger. "Pegasus, I didn't expect to see you here. I was just showing Yugi here around the castle. It seems you neglected that as part of your duties as host."

Pegasus smiled and shook his head, taking a step forward as the two boys backed away. "I already explained to Yugi-boy that I couldn't show him the dungeons right now. The rest of the castle is of little importance. But perhaps you were aiming to show him something else, hum? Like maybe the outside gardens? Or even the nearby town? I think it's time you started suppressing this hero streak in you Dukie-boy. It didn't help out Mokuba and it's certainly not going to help Yugi." Pegasus declared with a chuckle. Duke started at the news that not only did Pegasus know what he was doing now, but he had also known about his hopes for Mokuba. His shock caused him to freeze. It had been a good attempt, but the rescue was over now.

Yugi stared at Duke as his shoulders slumped and he sighed in defeat. He should have never come with Duke, he was now going to get in trouble because of him. 'I depend on my friends too much,' Yugi thought dejectedly, 'Marik was right, they would be better off without me. I'm just not strong enough without Yami here with me.' His hand automatically reached for the millennium puzzle that no longer hung around his neck. When his hand closed around nothing but air, something snapped inside his mind. His hands clenched into fists and he took a step away from Duke, and towards Pegasus. "I want my puzzle back." Yugi whispered softly. Pegasus and Duke who had been staring at each other both turned at his voice.

"What was that Yugi-boy?" the duel monster's creator asked, clearly amused with the question. Duke frowned, nervous about where this was going.

Yugi took another step forward, and this time looked up at Pegasus when he made his demand in a stronger voice. "I want my puzzle back Pegasus. You had no right to take it from me and I demand you give it back, now."

Pegasus smiled and laughed, happy to have some entertainment from his new "guest". "Oh I'd love to give you your toy back Yugi-boy. How about a trade? You give me your pure soul and I give you back your trinket." Pegasus lied.

The spiky-haired boy laughed then himself. It was an eerie sound in the nearly empty hallway and made the two others uncomfortable. "You shouldn't promise things you have no intention of fulfilling Maximillion Pegasus. How about we play a Shadow Game to get what we each desire? I know my puzzle is inside this castle. You will give me one hour to find it. If I find it, Duke and I will be allowed to leave with my puzzle. If I don't, I will freely give you my soul. If either of us cheats, we will face a penalty game." Yugi said, and for a brief moment he felt Yami with him. Then the feeling vanished and Yugi felt as lonely as before, although now there was a strength that he had never known, a confidence that previously had only belonged to his other. He smiled as he watched Pegasus, a man shrouded in self-confidence, reduced to indecision and uncertainty.

"Why should I play this game Yugi?" Pegasus finally demanded. "I already have you, I don't need a game to give me that." Yugi smirked, the trap was falling perfectly. This must be what Yami felt every time he faced a bully.

"But you've already agreed to play my game Pegasus. You promised me my trinket in exchange for my soul. I simply defined the terms of this exchange. But as to why you should agree- well there is one thing. In order to use the powers of my puzzle, you must defeat me in a duel. You win this game, and those powers will be yours." Yugi promised with a smile.

"Alright then Yugi-boy, we'll play your game. Personally I'd prefer a good game of duel monsters, but maybe I'd have too much of an edge. Perhaps you've never even heard of the game before. So go and play your hide and seek and in one hour we'll have our fun. Ever had your soul ripped out of your body? I hear it's very unpleasant." Pegasus taunted, smug confidence back in place. Yugi merely nodded.

"Game start." he said, before pausing and concentrating harder then he ever had before. After what seemed like forever he felt a familiar tingle from his puzzle and he turned in that direction. "Come on Duke." Yugi called, pulling the confused dice boy with him.

"Are you sure about this Yugi? How much experience do you have with these kinds of games?" Duke asked as they ran down the hallway. Yugi smiled.

"Actually Duke this is personally the first shadow game I've played. But don't worry I never lose." Yugi said confidently, his own reality seeming just a little bit closer. "Somehow that news did not comfort me." Duke commented as they turned a corner.

Pegasus stared at where they had gone as he reached down to pick up his cell phone. "Croquet I have a job for you."

--------------------

Bakura could not wipe the smirk off his face no matter how hard he tried. He had used the millennium rod to make all of Pegasus's minions forget ever seeing him as he walked into Yugi's room only to find four of the boy's friends standing around on an apparent rescue mission. He had always hated Seto Kaiba for what the Priest had done in their past lifetime and the chance to make the proud man a mindless slave was too good to be true. With a cackle he raised the golden rod and concentrated on the tall brunette, willing his complete submission. The girl took a step back but the others remained where they were, nervous and clearly confused. Then Bakura frowned as the millennium item refused to work. Seto Kaiba continued to glare at him, obviously not affected. With a scowl, Bakura pulled the metal sheath off the golden rod and exposed the dagger underneath. "You might be protected to mind control Priest but I assume you'll still bleed when I tear open your chest."

Without any warning he lunged forward, swinging the dagger in a wide sweep to cut anyone unprepared. The blond Wheeler jumped out of the way and the girl Valentine was too far back. However Kaiba was directly in the path of the blade and flinched when metal cut through his black shirtsleeve and into the flesh of his arm. The other boy Taylor was also in the way and made a delightful whimper when he felt the dagger pierce his hand. Taylor then collapsed to the floor clutching his hand and Valentine knelt down next to him. Bakura smirked as he licked the blood off his now dripping dagger. Seto continued to glare at him, choosing to ignore the blood that dripped off his arm and onto the floor. The blond jumped towards him but Kaiba grabbed hold of his shirt before he could get any closer. "Down puppy," he said firmly to Wheeler before releasing him. "I will give you one warning Bakura. Leave now and you will live. Continue to attack us and I will fight you with everything I have."

The ancient tomb robber let out a harsh laugh. "It appears that I've drawn first blood Priest with your own weapon. What exactly do you plan to attack me with? But I'm in a generous mood tonight. If you take me to Yugi Motou I will spare your pathetic mortal lives. If not, I believe I'll start with the girl first. After her screams die down, we'll see how the puppy does with a dagger sticking out of him. You'll die last Seto Kaiba. I promise you that."

"I don't know where Motou is Bakura and even if I did I would never tell you. You had your warning, now face the consequences." Kaiba said and then he started moving. Before anyone could blink he was on top of Bakura, taking hold of the dagger and trying to pull it from his hands. Bakura was shocked by the strength of the CEO and he tightened his grip, lashing out with his legs to try and kick Seto away. Wheeler stood near them, eager to help but unable to see an opening. The two boys started rolling across the floor now, a blur of black clothing, blood, and a shimmer of metal. Then one of the figures fell to the floor, red liquid dripping from a cut in his shoulder. Bakura climbed slowly to his feet, gasping for breath. "I wanted you to die last Priest. But it looks like you're going first." He raised the dagger over his head and plunged downward for a killing blow, only to stop as something jumped on his back.

"I won't let you hurt my big brother Bakura!" Mokuba yelled as he swung his fists at the tomb robber's back, forcing him to fall to the ground. Joey quickly grabbed the dagger out of his hand and joined Mokuba in sitting on Bakura.

"Get off me pathetic mortals!" Bakura yelled. Joey shook his head and grinned.

"Naw I think I'm pretty comfortable here, right Mokuba?"

"Right Joey." Mokuba agreed. Then he turned worried eyes on the still form of his brother. "Are you ok Seto?"

Seto groaned and sat up, putting a hand on his shoulder to slow the bleeding. "I'll be fine Moki. But what in the heck are you doing here? I thought I left you with Motou's grandfather." Mokuba grinned sheepishly and stared at the floor.

"I was worried about you big brother. I had to come in case you needed me."

"And it's a good thing you did show up Mokuba. You saved the day." Joey broke in. "Tristan are you still good?"

"That psycho nearly cut off my hands. I can't feel anything." Tristan moaned. Mai snorted as she pressed a handkerchief to Tristan's hands.

"The big baby is fine. The dagger must have nicked something but the cut is superficial. I think your friend is scared of blood." Mai announced, standing up.

"So where is Yugi?" Mokuba asked suddenly.

"That is the question of the night Mokuba." Kaiba commented.

"Well his puzzle necklace thing is around Bakura's neck," Joey pointed out, pulling it off a protesting tomb raider.

"Thank you Mr. Wheeler you just made my job a whole lot easier. If you wouldn't mind now handing over the puzzle." a voice called from the door. Turning around, everyone watched as one of Pegasus's goons came into the room, gun aimed straight at Joey.

"Croquet you double crosser- Pegasus promised me the puzzle." Bakura yelled from beneath Joey and Mokuba. Croquet smirked at the position the former terror was now in.

"You did receive the puzzle Mr. Bakura, and now it goes to Master Pegasus. Besides this has nothing to do with puzzle really. Master Pegasus has given me the job of keeping Yugi Motou away from his puzzle for the next twenty minutes. And this is one game that Master Pegasus will not lose at any cost." Croquet declared, holding out his hand to grab the puzzle. Joey handed it over reluctantly, confused as to what game the man was talking about. Everyone else was silent in shared confusion, but Bakura started laughing.

"The foolish boy played a Shadow Game with Pegasus did he? And he actually expected Pegasus to play fair. And what may I ask is Pegasus's prize if he wins?" Bakura asked, claiming ignorance. Croquet smirked.

"You'll like this Bakura. Not only does he win Yugi's pure soul but he also wins the powers of the millennium puzzle." Bakura started swearing in ancient Egyptian, now he knew why he could not use the ultimate power he had collected. Joey and Kaiba exchanged glances and for once they were not looks of hatred. They needed to get the puzzle back, fast. The five of them had come so close to getting Yugi free that they were not going to let that chance slip through their fingers. Just as the two prepared to attack Croquet another voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I'd like my puzzle back please." Yugi Motou said calmly from the doorway, Duke glancing cautiously over his shoulder. Everyone turned once again towards the doorway to see their damsel in distress looking a lot different then they all remembered. Gone was the desperate, scared little boy who called out platitudes of friendship and begged for help. Instead they witnessed a confident, fearless boy walk across the room right up to Croquet and hold out his hand expectantly.

"Give me my puzzle. It's time for this game to end." Yugi stated, suddenly tired of this whole reality.

"No. I'm under Master Pegasus's orders. No one gets their hands on this puzzle for the next 18 minutes." Croquet declared. Yugi merely smirked.

"My deal with Pegasus was to find the puzzle. He was not to interfere with my search. You and he are cheating. For that you deserve a penalty game. I only hope that your orders were worth it." Yugi held up a hand, once again feeling the spirit of Yami with him. "Pegasus has delighted in tearing people away from their families, pulling pure hearts away from good people. His penalty shall be to lose his heart and soul, over and over. He will see his beloved Cecelia again just to be taken away from him. You as his faithful servant shall share the same punishment. Penalty Game Heartbreak!" There was a flash of light as a glowing golden eye appeared on Yugi's forehead and the room was bathed in light. When the light vanished, Croquet was lying on the floor, unconscious, tears running down his face. The puzzle was lying on the floor next to him, glowing slightly. Yugi fell to the floor as well, sobbing his own set of tears. "What have I done? I just wanted to go home." Yugi moaned. No one said anything to him, too shocked to reply. Finally Mai reached down and picked up the puzzle, handing it gently to the sobbing boy. "You did what you had to do Yugi. No one can blame you for that. And now we can finally go home."

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life." Do you have to keep bringing up that sore point?

Thank you Jenna Casey for reviewing again. This chapter hopefully is another step closer to Yugi's return to his own world. And I'm sorry I made your favorite character evil. But on the other hand, I gave him everything he wanted for a short time, so it evens out, right?

WeirdtheNorn walks slowly through apple-strewn field Anyone still alive?

Yugi giggles Of course we are silly.

WeirdtheNorn smiles Oh good. Then the two of you have decided to become friends?

Marik snorts What fairy world do you live in foolish mortal?

WeirdtheNorn sighs dreamily A pretty one with flowers and rainbows.

Yugi shudders Oh no. She's possessed by Tea. What do we do?

WeirdtheNorn ignoring the insult Of course you can't forget the chipmunks. The cute cuddly chipmunks with manic tendencies. It is so adorable seeing a huggable woodland creature terrorizing the local population. Gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

Marik shrugs I think she'll be ok. At least the author still has some violent tendencies. I'm going to go find some of these chipmunks. Maybe they have world conquest desires.

Yugi shakes head Ok. I guess since I'm the only sane person left I'll make the announcement to enjoy reading the next chapter of my adventures. Hopefully I get to go home soon. I miss my Yami. pouts Please tell us what you think afterwards. I think I'm gonna go decorate for my "welcome back to your own reality" party. Bye now.

Chapter 8

"Home?" Yugi said with a small chuckle. "You have no idea where home is Mai." The blond started at hearing a boy she had never met before already know her name.

"How did you know my name Yugi?" she demanded.

"How did you know mine Mai?" Yugi countered, not quite in the mood to explain alternate dimensions. Instead he looked around at everyone in the room, and was shocked to realize that not only were his friends Mai and Duke there, but also Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, and- "Joey!" Yugi shouted happily, jumping up to give his best friend a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up before, I didn't want to leave you. Why are you all here?" Yugi asked curiously.

Joey returned the hug and continued to hold on to the small boy, worried that if he let go, someone else would steal him. "Slow down Yug, you'll wear yourself out there. We came here to rescue you of course. Couldn't let a best bud get tortured without helping. And Yugi, what Pegasus did to you was not your fault. You shouldn't be apologizing." Joey said firmly. Yugi squirmed then and broke out of Joey's grasp.

"You don't understand Joey. None of you do, except maybe for Bakura who I'm not even going to ask why Mokuba is sitting on. I've been lying to everyone since I met you. I'm not a friend of your sister Joey. I've never met her. I don't have a brother. I don't exist Joey. You have all been trying to save me and endanger your own lives for someone who you don't even know. It's all my fault that Tristan and Kaiba are injured. It's even my fault that Pegasus and Croquet are now in living nightmares. I should be apologizing." Yugi stated.

Bakura laughed from beneath Mokuba. "That's right Yugi. Apologize for existing. Marik should have wiped you out of existence when he had the chance. You're nothing but a vessel. It is all you will ever be. You belong banished to the shadow realm like my light."

"Shut up Bakura." Mokuba yelled, hopping up and down on the white-haired boy. Bakura shut up and Kaiba stepped forward.

"Look Motou you seem to know me so you know I won't lie to make you feel better. We came here to save you not because we are kind people and you looked like a weak kid who needed saving. We came because you helped us out and sacrificed yourself when you had barely even met us. Maybe you did lie to the puppy about who you are, but that really doesn't matter. You saved Mokuba and right now you probably saved all of us. Trust me when I say you are more than worthless. Now can we go?" Seto demanded. Yugi stared at Kaiba in shock. He had never heard Kaiba say anything like that before. This was a truly different world. And yet some things like friends never go away. Yugi glanced at each of the people he now considered friends and smiled.

"You're right Kaiba I am worth something. Anyone with friends like you guys has to be. But I can't go with you. It's time for me to go back home, to my own reality." Yugi said firmly.

"Can I ask what you're talking about?" Duke spoke up. Yugi smiled at Duke.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know everyone. Duke, this is Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mai, and Mokuba. Everyone this is Duke Devlin creator of dungeon dice monsters. He was friends with Pegasus but he's harmless." Yugi announced then took a glimpse of Joey. "Eh, except I would keep him away from Serenity. Tristan too for that matter." Joey glared at the two boys who were clearly confused. "Joey may I have the millennium rod?" Yugi asked, reaching out for the item now resheved. Joey complied and Yugi gazed at it in wonder for a moment.

"This thing has caused so much pain in my reality. And now it's done the same thing here. But with any luck it can start doing some good." Yugi declared and started shaking the millennium item as hard as he could. "Marik get your butt over here, I don't care if you come from this reality or the next but one of you made me a deal and if you break it now you'll have to suffer the consequences!" Everyone stared in shock as Yugi continued to yell at the golden rod, as if a genie lived inside it. Which made them all the more astounded when a boy suddenly appeared, with long white hair and violet eyes narrowed at Yugi.

"I should keep you in this reality. Without you there, you'd have no effect on my battle for power. I could win with the Pharaoh without a host." Marik declared.

Yugi smirked at seeing Marik for the first time, face to face. "But you made a deal with me Marik. And like I had to wish myself here, you also are forced to take me back. You have no choice."

"Fine. You're just a harmless little brat anyways. You could never hurt my plans." Marik sneered.

Joey strode forward and grabbed hold of Marik's shirt, shaking him. "My pal is not a brat, Marunt or whatever your name is. And if you cause him any harm, you'll have to deal with my fist." Marik merely smirked at him, and pulled himself from the blonde's grasp.

"I'm taking him away Wheeler. You'll never know what happens to him. And he's not your friend. You simply look just like his friend in a different reality."

"I'm lost." Joey announced, scratching his head. Kaiba snorted in laughter and walked over to Yugi.

"Whoever this idiot is, he's right about one thing. If you leave again, you'll be on your own. We can't go rescuing you all the time, some of us have work to do. You could always stay here you know. That old man, Solomon would have liked to see you again." Kaiba offered reluctantly.

Yugi smiled at the invitation. "I'd like to see him too. To stay with all of you but I have to go home. Try not to work so hard Seto. You are still a kid, and should have fun once in awhile. In fact why don't you arrange a duel monsters tournament? I know a few people who might enjoy that." Yugi said, glancing around the room. Seto stared at him like he had two heads but Mokuba perked up at the thought.

"Yeah big brother, let's do that. It would be so awesome to have a tournament or to build a theme park like we talked about when we were little." Mokuba said cheerfully. Then he turned to Yugi. "Do you play duel monsters Yugi? I bet my brother would love to duel you if you did." Yugi laughed at the understatement of the year then gasped as Marik grabbed him arm and pulled him closer to him.

"Let's go little Yugi. I don't have time for this." Marik sneered. Yugi pulled at the arm holding him, but it was too tight to escape.

"Let me say goodbye to them first, please Marik." Yugi begged, turning big puppy-eyes on the insane want-to be Pharaoh. Marik shuddered.

"Just for that look I should leave you here. Fine, go ahead and have your mushy moment." Marik said, releasing his hold. Yugi immediately skipped over to Kaiba and handed him the Millennium Rod.

"Here Kaiba. I don't know why, but I think that this belongs with you. Please try to pay more attention to your brother than your company and could you do something about Bakura? I mean he's really harmless, but you have to take away all the Millennium items from him. He has power hungry, control the world delusions from time to time. And tell Grandpa that I miss him but that he should continue his game shop to inspire new duelists. And Seto, power is not the most important thing in dueling. You should believe in the heart of the cards." Yugi announced, earning glares from both Bakura and Seto. Kaiba stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I'll make sure Bakura doesn't bother anyone again and help your grandfather reopen his store. As far as the tournament goes, it would really be a waste of time because none can defeat me. But if you're ever back here again, I demand a duel Yugi Motou." With that, Kaiba swung around and dismissed him. Same old Kaiba. Yugi then turned to Duke, who was looking very confused.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Duke, but you should remember no matter what that Pegasus was not the pure, honest man that you believed. You'll do better on your own, with friends like these. Just don't terrorize Joey and Tristan too badly."

"Um thank you Yugi. Have fun wherever you're going." Duke said with a shrug. Then Yugi turned to Mai.

"You gonna explain why you know me now hon?" Mai asked with a wink.

Yugi blushed and nodded. "Mai you're a strong woman no matter what universe you come from. And you're a great duelist. In the other world, you've helped me come to face certain parts of myself that I never could. I just want you to be happy. You could do great things Mai Valentine, never settle. And never see yourself as a beautiful blonde only interested in clothes. However I do like the new outfit." Yugi said, looking down at the ground. Then he started as Mai reached down and kissed him on the forehead.

"That was the nicest thing any male has ever said to me. We'll miss you Yugi Motou. This world needs more guys like you." Mai pretended to sigh, and then looked over at Joey. "I guess I'll just have to make due with what's left." she declared with a wink.

Yugi chucked and turned to Tristan. "Thank you for helping me out in this world Tristan. You are a true friend, no matter what reality. And I'm sorry about your hand." Tristan smiled and ruffled Yugi's tri-colored hair.

"No problem kid. I stand by my friends, no matter what."

Then it was Mokuba's turn. "You'll take good care of your big brother, right Mokuba? And don't forget that if you are ever in trouble to come to your friends for help, cause you know that Seto never will." Yugi said with a smirk. Mokuba reached up and hugged Yugi, trying to also remain sitting on Bakura. Tristan helped out by adding his own weight to the problem.

"I'm gonna miss you Yugi. You saved my life, and brought me my brother back. You're my first real friend besides my brother. Can't you stay?"

Yugi shook his head sadly and turned to Bakura, now firmly crushed into the floor. "Bakura can't you try to act friendly? Give up your lust for power? Bring back Ryou?" Bakura merely sneered and started laughing.

"I won't rest Yugi until the world belongs to me. That is my promise. And with you gone, it will come soon enough." Bakura stated.

Yugi shook his head and turned to Joey, the one person he couldn't bear leaving. "I'm really going to miss you Joey. Will you please do me two favors and one, stop beating up kids and two, contact Tea Gardner and tell her everything that happened here? You have the most potential in the world Joey, you just have to use it. Take care of your sister as well, make sure she gets that operation." Yugi stopped talking then and sniffed, breaking into tears and wrapping himself around Joey. The blond himself found it hard to talk.

"Thank you Yugi for everything that you've done for me. I promise to no longer be the same street punk I was when you found me. I'm gonna make something of myself. And I'll take care of Serenity and Tea for you, don't you worry. You just go back home. I'll miss you too." With one last hug, Yugi pulled himself from Joey's arms and walked over to Marik.

"Ok Marik, let's go home now." he announced. Marik, who had been busy glaring at Seto holding the millennium rod, smirked.

"Alright little Yugi. This may cause some pain, but seeing you suffer will make my day." Marik declared, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. Yugi stared nervously at the friends he had made today, wondering what would happen to them when he was gone.

"Marik who owns the millennium puzzle in this world?" he asked suddenly, surprised he had never thought to ask the question before.

Marik smiled down at him. "Why a little girl in America named Rebecca Hopskin." Yugi's jaw dropped in shock as a strange yellow glow swirled around them, gaining strength and volume. Before he knew it, Yugi could no longer see his friends. And then the pain came. A terrible, mind numbing, pain like electric shocks all over his body until he couldn't handle the pain anymore and passed out. The last thing he heard was Marik's harsh laughter ringing in his ears.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life."  Life can be so cruel at times.

Thank you Jenna Casey and Bilbo-sama for the reviews.  I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter.  And thank you Silver Moon Phoenix for the review.  It's great to hear that other people are enjoying the crazy stories that come from my twisted mind.  And now it's time for Yugi's return.

Yugi pouts This party is awful.

WeirdtheNorn pauses from the futile task of putting a party hat on Yugi's spiky head What's wrong with it?

Yugi frowns Well for one thing most of the guests are chipmunks.

Marik scowls Are you insulting my future slaves foolish mortal?

Yugi blinks and backs slowly away from Marik No.  But your future slaves have mesmerized my Yami.

Yami stares eerily at chipmunks I obey your command, wise creatures of the forest.

Marik smirks Ha, the pathetic pharaoh has fallen under the guide of my slaves.  The world is now mine!

Chipmunks surround Marik and blink cute, cuddly faces at him

Marik shudders No, not the cuteness!  Anything but that!  No!  runs away screaming

Yugi starts crying You made me cry at my own party.  You're evil chipmunks!  I hate you.

WeirdtheNorn looks between Yugi and chipmunks Oh well.  I guess the party isn't going so well.  Hopefully the real chapter won't go so bad.  And hopefully I can keep Yugi and the chipmunks from hurting each other.  So enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards. turns to Yugi Put down the baseball bat munchkin.  Animals are our friends, remember- not piñatas?

Chapter Nine

Yugi could feel the pain long before anything else came to him.  He felt his body ache all over and he wondered if he was dead.  Then his brain started working again and he remembered that if he was still feeling pain, chances were good he was still alive.  However, for the life of him, Yugi couldn't really figure out where he was.  Slowly, he pulled open his eyes to reveal a concerned boy with long white hair staring down at him.

"Yugi," the figure started, seeing his eyes open but that was all he got out before Yugi leapt up and grabbed him around the throat, squeezing as hard as possible.  In that moment all his memories had returned, and there was no doubt in his mind that Yugi owed this boy far more.

"How dare you Bakura?" Yugi growled, pushing his weight on the evil spirit to topple him to the ground beneath him.  "All you can ever do is hurt my friends and I.  We've tried to reason with you but you just betray us.  Well I've had enough.  This is for poor Ryou and all the others you sent away for power.  And after you, Marik's next."  Bakura looked strangely terrified.  He was waving his arms around and trying desperately to say something.  Yugi loosened his grip for a moment, unsure of the situation, and then jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Yug you really don't want to kill Ryou.  It might make some weird sense now, but you'll hate yourself in the morning."  Yugi swung around and dropped his victim at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Joey?" he asked curiously.  His friend flashed him a winning smile.

"The one and only Yug.  Are you ok buddy?  You've been out of it for awhile now." Joey asked, concern filling his normally happy face.

Yugi stared at Joey with wonder.  Was this his friend he had known for the past year or was this the one he had met yesterday?  And was the boy now panting for breathe on the floor really one of his good friends or an endless source of terror for him and his friends?  Life was so confusing sometimes.

Yugi opened his mouth to try and figure this mystery out but was interrupted by a squeal from outside the room.  Tea Gardner came running into the room and promptly attached herself to Yugi, hugging the small duelist so tight that he wondered if he was going to pass out again.

"Tea?" he squeaked out, finally satisfied that he was indeed in his own reality.  Tea looked down to see his slightly blue face and released her grip, chuckling nervously.

"I'm so sorry Yugi but I'm so relieved that you're awake now.  When we came here and you were unconscious it scared me so much.  Don't ever do that again Yugi Motou.  Not without your friends here to help out." Tea lectured.

"Oh save the friendship rant for later Tea.  I don't think Yugi is quite back to himself yet." Joey commented.

"That's for sure." Ryou complained, rubbing his throat where angry red marks could be spotted.  Tea immediately gasped and attached herself to the white-haired hikari.

"Ryou are you alright?  You look terrible- what happened?" Tea demanded.  Ryou stuttered nervously and Yugi looked away, embarrassed for what he had done to his friend.  His gaze fell across the warehouse to the far end where a glint of silver from the ankle cuffs caught his attention.  He shivered then and automatically reached out to grip his millennium puzzle.  He smiled when the familiar feel of metal came to him. 

"It's back," he whispered in amazement.  "You're all back."  Tea, Ryou, and Joey all turned at his words.

"We didn't go anywhere Yug.  We've been here the whole time.  Are you sure you're alright?"  Yugi smiled at them and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted yet again by people coming into the warehouse.

"Marik's minion here wants to talk, apparently he has something to say to Yugi." Tristan declared, pulling a shell of a body with a nasty sneer on his face with him.  Mokuba and Kaiba followed him, the younger brother smiling when he saw Yugi.

"Yugi are you ok now?  We were worried about you." Mokuba asked.  Yugi smiled and nodded at his friends, happy to see that everyone remembered him for once.

"I'm fine Mokuba.  Everything is fine now." Yugi assured him, smiling at both Kaiba brothers.  Seto merely snorted and glared at him but Mokuba beamed, happy to see his friend doing well again.  The peaceful moment was broken up however, when a harsh cackling filled the room.  Tristan dropped the man he had been carrying in disgust, and the body slid the to floor, still laughing manically.

"Little Yugi happy to be home again?  Perhaps you're just excited to be back where your only purpose is being a vessel for the pharaoh?  Was actually making friends on your own too hard for poor little Yugi?" the minion spat out, hoping to cause as much damage as possible.  He more than succeeded.  Yugi looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to do anything or look at anyone.  There was a brief silence in the room as the cruel insult sunk in for everyone and then Joey was jumping on the minion, swinging his fists and yelling. 

"How dare you insult my best bud like that!  Yugi is more powerful than you will ever be Marik you pig!  He's the best friend a guy could ever have and you will take back what you said." Joey demanded.  Tristan started for the mind slave, eager to help out his friend, but Yugi stopped them all in their tracks.

"You lost Marik." The spiky-haired duelist calmly stated, still not willing to look off the ground.  "Your insults can't hide the fact that you were wrong this time.  I'm stronger than you think.  You know that, and now I know that too."  Yugi finally looked up at this statement, smiling at the Marik minion.  "And I want to thank you Marik for helping me understand this, and for letting me help out a whole new reality of friends.  Now I think it would be best if you left for now because I imagine we both have a lot to think about right now."  The Marik minion scowled at Yugi, clearly unhappy with losing control of the discussion.

"I'll leave for now little Yugi.  But things are far from over.  I understand now that it is your friends which make you weak.  They will be your downfall.  In the end it will just be you and me Yugi Motou.  And you will be the losing one." Marik laughed before the yellow eye on his mind slave disappeared and the man slumped to the ground with a groan.  The warehouse was quiet again until Seto spoke up.

"Do I even want to know what you geeks have been up to?" he asked.  Joey scowled and took a step towards the billionaire.

"This is all your fault moneybags!  If you hadn't encouraged those rare hunters to come to your tournament Yugi would be fine now.  Instead he keeps getting kidnapped all cause you want more powerful cards.  Why does everyone have to suffer for your ego?" Joey demanded.  Seto smirked.

"Is the puppy jealous?  Yugi's tendencies to get kidnapped have nothing to do with me and the reason for my tournament is my own decision, too complicated for you to understand." Seto answered.  Joey and Tristan both bristled at these words and started for Kaiba, only to stop from a flash of light from the millennium puzzle, and Yami's subsequent appearance.

"Joey, Kaiba, stop this now.  We have defeated Marik this time, and we will not get anything accomplished by fighting amongst ourselves.  Kaiba had his reasons for starting this tournament, just as we all have our own for joining it.  Destiny cannot be denied." Yami declared.  When both boys looked humiliated enough, or as humiliated as Seto Kaiba could look, Yami turned to his aibou.  "Are you alright Yugi?  I wish I had been with you aibou, you must have felt so lonely."

Yugi smiled and nodded, clutching the millennium puzzle tighter around his hands.  "I'm ok Yami.  I'm just glad to be back with everyone and that you're safe again.  I'm glad to have done my part in stopping Marik.  Next time, we'll do it together." Yugi promised.  Yami smiled at this promise.

"Let's go home aibou." He stated, holding out his hand.  When the two turned to leave the building, Ryou coughed slightly and caught the attention of the room.

"Um so sorry for interrupting, but if anyone could tell me what the heck just happened and why I was almost strangled I would really appreciate it." Ryou requested.  Yugi blushed and held out his hand for Ryou to grab as he stood up.  "Sorry Ryou, I forgot that none of you were there, it seems like you were, well let me explain- maybe over burgers."  Joey and Tristan let out shouts of joy at this news and ran up to their best bud who was offering free food.  Tea smiled indulgently, but Seto merely frowned.

"Let's go Mokuba and let the geeks have their together time."  Mokuba pouted at missing out on junk food but started following his brother, until Yugi stopped them in their tracks.

"Would it be so bad to include yourself as one of my friends Kaiba?  You are a part of my story Seto and I think it's important that you hear this." Yugi said nervously.  Seto glared at the boy who dared to call him not only by his first name but also a friend.  Then he glanced at Mokuba and gave in, because he could never say no to him.

"Fine.  But if the mutt starts drooling on me, we're out of here." Seto said.  Yugi smirked at the reluctant acceptance.  He would wear Seto Kaiba down one of these days.

"So, Yugi, tell us.  What happened when you were passed out?  Where did you think you went?" Tea demanded, latching onto Yami's arm.

"Well it all started with a really bad hangover…" Yugi started as he left the warehouse with his friends, happy to finally be where he belonged.  However there was still a small part of his mind stuck in the other dimension, wondering how his new friends were doing now that he was gone.

Tbc…

Ok this story is pretty much done but I still want to add on an epilogue in the other reality.  I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this story where the two realities cross again but I'm not sure- if anyone is interested let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Wishing Worlds

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Yu-gi-oh! or the movie "It's a Wonderful Life."  Feel pity.

Thank you Jenna Casey and Silver Moon Phoenix for the reviews.  I'm glad you enjoyed the ending, hopefully this last part will also make you happy.  I'm pleased to see that there is interest in a sequel- I plan on working on my other story for a while first but I will definitely work on creating one.

Yugi pouts Can I go home yet?

WeirdtheNorn shakes head No, not yet.  I'm not done with the story yet.

Yugi frowns But I'm not even in this chapter.

WeirdtheNorn shrugs You're too cute to ever give up.

Yugi whines Can't you just stare at the chipmunks for awhile?

WeirdtheNorn sighs Yami took them away.  He said something about none of us deserving to look at them.

Yugi sad The chipmunks got to leave but not me?

Marik curious Can I go home pathetic mortal?

WeirdtheNorn glares I've been yelling at you for hours to go home Marik.  Why won't you leave?

Marik shrugs I'm waiting for the chipmunks to come back.

WeirdtheNorn sighs Ok that's it.  Everyone leaves.  Now.  I don't want to see any of you till the sequel.  Go bother someone else.  And finally, I can finish this story.  Enjoy reading the conclusion and tell me what you think afterwards.

Epilogue

Solomon Motou adjusted the new sign above his door for about the hundredth time, nervous about everything looking perfect.  Joey growled angrily and banged on his ladder.  "Come-on Gramps, the sign is fine.  Let's celebrate by grabbing some burgers."

"Is that all you think about- food?" Mai asked, grabbing onto his shoulders.  Joey swung around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Nah there are other things." Joey said with a grin.

"Oh brother." Tristan said with a groan.  Solomon climbed off the ladder and happily beamed up at the new Kame Game Shop sign. 

"What do you think?" he asked everyone.

"Yugi would be proud of you Mr. Motou." Duke complimented.

"Yeah, Yugi.  I wonder if he's ok now." Joey wondered.  His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Kaiba brothers, followed by two more guests.

"Tea!" Tristan cried happily, running up to hug the dancer tightly.  The girl squealed excitedly, clinging tight to her friend as she started talking a mile a minute.

"Tristan it's so good to see you again.  Joey as well.  I'm so happy you gave up bullying kids.  And I'm so glad Joey found someone.  I never thought that would happen in a million years.  Now we just have to focus on you Tristan.  Kaiba told me all about your adventure with Yugi.  I can't believe I missed that.  Yugi sounded so cute- was he?  I brought back with me this friend I met in America, I hope that's alright.  Oh it's so good to be back with my friends."

Seto stared in horror at the terror he had just spent several hours in the company of.  He sincerely hoped this wish for friendship that Mokuba had was just a phase he was going through.  Instead of dwelling on the fact, Seto looked over at Solomon's new store, a joint venture of Motou, Kaiba, and Devlin interests.  While Duke and he had tried to impress the need for expansion into the old fool, Solomon had remained stubborn on keeping his old store.  And Kaiba somehow found respect for the old man in all the arguments.  But he was still going to scream if he heard that cheerleader's voice any longer.

"So how's your sister Joey?" Tea asked, now attached to the blond, and ignoring the glares from Mai.

Joey brightened at this question and puffed his chest out with pride.  "She just came out of surgery last week.  The doctor says the bandages can be removed next week.  She wants to come visit and watch her big brother duel in Kaiba's new tournament.  You'll get to see her then."  Seto snorted then and turned his cold blue eyes on Joey.

"Who says you're invited to the tournament Wheeler?"

As Joey let out a growl and threw himself towards Seto, Mai and Duke turned to the second new guest who hadn't spoken yet.  "Hello sweetie, I'm Mai Valentine and this is Duke Devlin.  Sorry we've been ignoring you- are you friends with Tea and Joey as well?" Mai asked politely, holding out a hand to shake.  The small girl looked at her for a moment, then cocked her head to one side and pulled the large teddy bear she was holding close to her ear. 

"What's that teddy?  They are friends too?  Ok good." The girl said to the bear before smiling at Mai and taking her hand.  "Hi my name is Rebecca Hopskin.  I met Tea in America when teddy told me she was a friend.  I came here to meet Yugi's friends."  Mai gasped at this comment and snatched her hand away from the strange girl who talked to teddies and seemed to know a person who didn't exist.

"How do you know Yugi?" Duke demanded as everyone around them listened in, curious to what was going on.  The pig-tailed blond giggled and shook her head.

"Well teddy told me of course.  He told me that only Yugi could use the puzzle." Rebecca declared, pulling out a familiar golden pyramid.  "He told me that Yugi's going to need this soon so I should go find his friends.  That's you guys, right?"  Everyone stared in shock at the familiar puzzle that had caused them so much chaos and change in the past few weeks.  And also brought them together.

"Yeah that's us." Joey said quietly.

"Does this mean Yugi coming back?" Mokuba asked eagerly, hope lighting up his eyes.  Seto groaned at the thought, and Tea started squealing again.

"One can never tell about these things." Solomon Motou spoke up from the door.  "But things are looking bright.  Now why don't you young people come inside and we celebrate the reopening of my store?  This place won't seem open unless there are stray kids begging food from me." 

-----------------------

In a different part of Domino a young man shuffled through the busy streets of town, ignoring the stares he was getting.  All he could concentrate on was breathing, and placing one foot in front of another.  Even that was a struggle at the moment.  Finally, his strength ran out and the boy found himself sliding to the ground of an alley wall, collapsing into a puddle of rainwater and dirt from the street.  He stared dully at the walls in front of him for a moment before turning his face to the sky, looking for answers.  'Why me?' he cried out to the sky, 'Why must I be cursed?  Why can't I have a normal life?'  The sky merely continued as before, blue and bright to spite his depressed mood.  The boy struggled to stand, desperate to leave the dirt and grime behind him.  His legs gave out beneath him again, and he decided that maybe this spot wasn't so bad.  It never really mattered in the end because he lost all ability to care as the world around him faded to black and he once again embraced the darkness.

End

Ok, I know that was mean, not actually ending the story but, too bad.  Sorry.  I do plan on writing a sequel so tune in probably in another month or so and you'll find out why I added that ending part.  Or you can review and guess who I was writing about.  Ok see you at the sequel. 


End file.
